The Beginning of Something Special
by GSRlady
Summary: GSR, how it all began! Rated M for later chapters! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

It had been quite a long time since the day Sara stood in Grissom's door way and asked him out to dinner, the day Grissom shattered all of Sara's hopes with a simple "no", but like I said it had been a long time and a lot of things have happened since then such as Grissom's surgery, Nick being abducted and buried alive, Sara telling Grissom about her family and even Greg becoming a CSI there were also a lot of minor things but all of which have brought the CSI's closer together including Grissom and Sara. This was why Grissom finally felt ready to ask Sara to dinner, he wasn't quite sure what her reaction would be or what her answer would be, but all he knew was that he wanted a second chance and hoped Sara would give him the opportunity to try to fully restore the relationship they used to have.

Grissom was sitting in his office pondering on how he'd ask Sara out, they'd just completed a gruesome double shift working on a triple homicide and suicide within the family and knew now wasn't the best time as all they wanted to do was go home to bed. Grissom took his glasses off and started to rub his eyes leaning back in his chair when he opened them again he seen a very familiar blur in the doorway, Grissom put his glasses back on and seen that it was Sara, he didn't know how long she'd been standing there but doubt it had been too long.

"Hi Griss" Sara said with a slight smile "you ok?"

"Hi Sara, I'm okay I guess, its just been a long day. Are you okay I know this case must have been hard on you" Grissom says sympathetically, knowing that anything to do with a homicide within the family is tough on Sara no matter the circumstances in which it happened.

"Mmmmm it wasn't easy on me, but no case ever is, but what I do believe is that the minute you stop caring is the minute you stop being a good CSI" Sara replied never breaking eye contact with Grissom. "So what you up to tonight? I thought seen as we both have the night off we could go to dinner or something, try to forget about the awful day we've had".

Grissom was speechless he was getting a bit of de ja vu but he knew that this time he was going to make the right decision "Yes of course I'll go to dinner with you, what time shall I pick you up?"

"Erm say around… 8 so we both have time to sleep first."

"8 it is then where shall we go?"

"Surprise me" Sara winked and with that she turned around and walked off leaving Grissom in his office, amazed about what just happened.

"I think I need to pinch myself to make sure I'm awake"

TBC

Yeah I know this chapter isn't very long but I'm sure the next chapter will compensate for it


	2. Chapter 2

It was 1pm and Grissom had managed to get 30 minutes sleep. He was just too nervous all he could think about was Sara, he really wanted this date to go perfectly to show Sara how much she meant to him. That was another thing Grissom was worried about, was this a date? Or was it just a dinner between friends? If it was a date he was considering cooking her an intimate dinner at his place with candles set on the table, but if it was just a normal dinner between friends he'd take her out to a restaurant and try to take things a step further.

"Couldn't she have been a bit more specific" Grissom muttered to himself after finishing a list of restaurants he could take her to and then another list of things he could cook for her just so that when he came to his final decision of what he was going to do he'd be able to either make reservations or go to the store to get the ingredients.

After a lot of consideration, weighing out the pros and cons and a few cold showers later Grissom finally came to a decision, he decided to cook her an intimate meal at his house but without the candles. This way if it was just a dinner with a friend they could just sit and watch a movie after, but if it was a date he already had the advantage of having her in his house, not that he was planning on doing anything, on the contrary he was going to be nothing more than a gentlemen but if she makes the first move then at least they'd be in his house so they wouldn't have to travel very far to get to the bedroom, well at least that's what he told himself anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As 7 o clock rolled by Grissom was more than ready to pick Sara up… well apart from the food that was still in the oven. He had prepared the meal showered got changed into a black suit with a white shirt he didn't bother wearing a tie because he thought he just looked like he was going to court. All he had to do was wait for the food to cook. He was sitting in the living room of his townhouse trying to find something to do for forty five minutes. There were no decent documentaries on the T.V and he was now getting bored of listening to music as that's what he had been doing for the past three hours.

"That's it I'm phoning her" Grissom flipped his cell phone open and found Sara on speed dial and waited for her to answer. "Hi Sara would you be ready for me if I came to pick you up now" Grissom asked down the phone.

"I was hoping you'd call I've been ready for over an hour now and have just been passing time" Sara laughed down the phone.

"Yeah I was in the exact same situation" Grissom chuckled "so I'll be there in about ten minutes" Grissom said then hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys firstly though he needed to have a quick look at the food in the oven to make sure it wouldn't burn whilst he was out, to be on the safe side he turned the heat down and started to make his way to his car.

As Grissom started driving to Sara's apartment he couldn't help feeling nervous he'd been waiting for this moment for years and now it's finally here. He's finally going on a date with Sara and it's in his house, just the thought of it made him tingle inside.

As he neared Sara's apartment Grissom started going over everything that could go wrong, what if they had nothing to talk about over dinner and it was just awkward silence I mean I don't think she'd appreciate talking about dead bodies and murderers over dinner, but then again it is Sara. Grissom then began to worry in case this wasn't a date how should he behave around her, would she get scared if he acted like this was date or would she get disappointed if he treated this like a business dinner. All these thoughts were whirling round his head till he realised he was outside her apartment. As Grissom turned the engine off he took a deep breath "Okay Grissom stop over thinking this it isn't a crime scene it's a date, now stop worrying and have fun" Grissom told himself to calm his nerves.

As Grissom stepped out the car he noticed Sara looking down at him from her third floor window, this sent a jolt of nerves down Grissom's spine. As he reached the door he pressed the buzzer. "I'll be down in a sec" came Sara's voice two seconds later. As Grissom stood there he could feel his nerves etch away, the sound of Sara's voice made him calm again and forgot all the things he was worried about. He was here to have fun and fun is what he was going have!


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom could hear Sara nearing the door and he couldn't help but give himself a once over in the reflection from the glass to make sure that nothing was out of place and at that Grissom was greeted by the lovely sight of Sara Sidle. He felt like a teenager who was about to go on his first ever date, granted it had been a while since he'd been out with a woman but none of the feelings he got from the first sight of his date were quite as electrifying as the feelings he got from setting eyes upon Sara. The way Sara just pushed the door open with a gleaming smile on her face, as happy to see him as he was to see her, made Grissom want to pull her in for a kiss right then and there but he knew better than to kiss a woman before the date had even started.

"Hey, you look lovely" Grissom said looking Sara up and down, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. It was a rarity for Sara to show off her long legs but tonight she was wearing a knee length strapless black dress which accentuated her curves. It made Grissom start to wonder what it would be like to take the dress off of her and to see her naked body but he had to stop thinking about that before his arousal became public.

"Not too bad yourself" Sara said giving him a once over the smile never leaving her face. "So where you taking me tonight" Sara asked with an air of curiosity.

"To my place I thought I'd make you dinner" Grissom replied looking at Sara to see if there was any apprehension in her facial expression, but to his delight her smile got wider with the news.

"Wow sounds good I've always wanted to see what your cooking abilities are like" Sara said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm up to the standards of Jamie Oliver but I think I can serve a good dish haven't had any complaints so far" Grissom said giving Sara a wink.

"Well I'll have to see won't I" Sara said giving Grissom a sexy smile.

Grissom had no idea what they were talking about now did she mean his cooking or did she mean something else, just the thought of it made his dick twitch so to stay relaxed he decided to believe she was talking about his cooking.

As they got to the car Grissom opened the passenger side door for Sara "why thank you" Sara said to Grissom's politeness.

"No problem Madame" Grissom said giving a joking bow, Sara couldn't help but laugh.

Grissom got the feeling Sara had never been on a date with someone polite enough to open the car door for her before, though only a small gesture it just showed what kind of guys Sara was used to dating.

Grissom made his way to the driver's side, as he opened the door he felt a twinge of excitement inside of him. He couldn't believe he was actually on a date with Sara, the woman of his dreams and fantasies, it just seemed so surreal.

As he sat down and turned the engine on he turned to face Sara, he just couldn't keep his eyes off her. "You look so beautiful, you always look beautiful but tonight just… wow" Grissom said looking over her brilliant figure trying hard to not let all the fantasies he's had about her cloud his mind.

Sara gave a slight giggle and Grissom was sure he could see her blushing. Grissom didn't think he'd ever heard her giggle before it was such a lovely sound and he hoped he'd be able to hear it again. "Thanks, you look amazing too" Sara said trying hard not to become any redder than she already was.

xxxxxxx

As they arrived at Grissom's house the atmosphere couldn't be any better, Grissom couldn't help but smile on the whole journey back to his house, not only was the girl of his dreams sitting next to him but they were finding it so easy to talk. Usually Grissom's first dates were filled with awkward silences but with Sara it was just so easy. It wasn't just about work either they were talking about other things as well such as some of the documentaries they'd seen on the T.V. and a movie Sara had seen (that conversation didn't last very long as Grissom wasn't much into the new 'blockbuster' films but it was nice to talk to her about things other than work).

Grissom guided her into the living room of his townhouse "I won't be a sec just going to check on the food" Grissom said to Sara who he could see was scanning his living room probably out of habit from being a CSI but also from curiosity. 

"Okay, I can't wait to taste what you've cooked for us" Sara said with a note of excitement in her voice.

Grissom could already smell the food as he made his way to the kitchen, he hoped she liked it he'd decided to make her a vegetarian lasagne, one of his ex girlfriends from college was a vegetarian and this is what he used to cook for her (along with other things obviously) and she always used to say it was one of the best meals she'd ever tasted, granted they were students at the time so she was only used to what the equivalent of what microwave meals were back then but still, Grissom's cooking has improved since his college years.

As he opened the oven door he seen that the lasagne was ready, he put his oven mitts on and brought it out of the oven. He took a knife out and started to cut the lasagne into two pieced then put them on to the plates and carried them into the dining room. Completely sure that this was a date now he took two candles and candlestick holders out of the cupboard and placed them on the table. Grissom took out a pack of matches and proceeded in lighting the candles. After the candles were lit he went to turn down the lights in the room trying to get a romantic setting but also so they'd be able to see.

Once the room was perfect Grissom went back into the living room for Sara "dinner is served".

TBC, Reviews please :) might be a while till the next chapter as I have a few exams coming up :( but hopefully it won't be too long. I'm looking for a beta it you'd like to be mine e mail me at 


	4. Chapter 4

The look on Sara's face when Grissom told her that dinner was ready resembled that of a child who had just been told school was closed because of snow. Grissom could see she was excited about tasting his cooking and was beginning to feel a bit anxious about whether she'd like it or not, though he knew his cooking was good and wouldn't normally feel anxious about other people tasting it this was different, this wasn't just any other person this was Sara tasting it and he knew that if she didn't like it the date would be more or less ruined. Grissom guided Sara in to the dining and was relieved to see Sara's smile widen.

"Wow Grissom, this is fantastic" Sara said as she looked in awe at the dinner and candles then towards Grissom.

"Anything for you Sara" Grissom replied looking into Sara's eyes. Grissom walked round to Sara's chair and pulled it out for her to sit down as Sara walked in front of the chair Grissom leaned in to smell her hair, it smelled of a fruity shampoo and Grissom wished he could just stand there and smell her hair all day but knew he couldn't.

Grissom walked round to his chair and sat down and watched Sara pick up her knife and fork "well lets see if it tastes as good as it look" Sara said to Grissom as she cut a piece of the lasagne and put it into her mouth, Grissom watched nervously waiting for the taste sensations to reach her taste buds. As Sara was chewing a smile came across her face and Grissom gave a sigh of relief "this is great" Sara said once she swallowed her piece of lasagne "who would have thought Grissom the great entomologist is also a great cook too".

"I have many talents that you are unaware of" Grissom said with a wink. Grissom was sure he seen a flash of lust in Sara's eyes and in the way she looked at him.

"Well I guess I'll have to find out what those other talents are then won't I" Sara said taking another bite of her lasagne but this time more erotically, licking her lips slowly once she'd swallowed. Grissom couldn't help but stare at her he was transfixed by her longing look at him when he realised he hadn't had a bite of his lasagne yet, he picked up his knife and fork and took a mouthful.

"Grissom you have no idea how long I've wanted this, how long I've wanted to go on a date with you to be in your house alone I've only ever dreamt of this in my fantasies only we weren't wearing as many clothes" Sara said erotically which made Grissom nearly choke on his mouthful of lasagne, the fact Sara was only wearing a dress brought only one thought to his mind and he could feel all the blood rush to his penis, the thought of Sara naked drove Grissom mad.

"I've been wanting this for along time too! You won't believe me but I did want to go out with you the first time you asked me but I had a lot going on in my life at that moment in time, I was having surgery for my hearing in a few months and I didn't want to drag you into that, it wouldn't have been fair on you. I was going to ask you out again after the surgery but things just didn't seem right between us so I've just been waiting for the right time to ask you and you did it for me. You just don't know what its like seeing you in work everyday wanting you… needing you and now you're here in my house I just can't believe it" Grissom smiled at Sara "this is all I've wanted ever since you came here from San Francisco but my conscience has stopped me from doing anything about it because of the age difference and the fact I'm your supervisor, but over the past couple of years the voice of my conscience became quieter and quieter and now its completely disappeared. I believe one hundred percent that this is the right thing to do and am absolutely thrilled you feel so too. I want to apologise for the way I treated you and kept pushing you away, you didn't deserve that at all and it was wrong of me you won't believe how guilty I feel about that and how much I want to make it up to you, will you forgive me?" Grissom was out of breath after all he said, he knew that there was a risk with saying what he did but he just had to get it off his chest he needed her to accept his apology before he could take this any further. Grissom needed for Sara to know that this was more than simply just a first date to him this was something a lot more. This was the beginning of something special!

Sara looked at Grissom with a serious yet warm expression on her face "Grissom I know your sorry for everything you put me through and it was hard for me, it lead me to drown my sorrows with alcohol but I'm over that now, I've forgiven you for it you've more than made up for it over the past two years. Like I've said you've always been more than a friend to me and you always will be. I've always really liked you but it was the case in the mental institution that made me realise that I actually loved you, the look of complete fear on your face when you seen me held captive just proved to me that you loved me too" at this moment Sara got to her feet and made her way round the table to Grissom and put her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. The second there lips touched it was like electric sparks went off, this felt so right Grissom had never had a kiss which had sparks he now knew what people meant when they said sparks went flying on their first kiss.

Grissom pushed his chair back and brought Sara down to sit on his lap and brought her in closer. Sara sucked on Grissom's lower lip with desire Grissom parted his lips allowing Sara entry free to explore each others mouths, their tongues circling each other with passion. At that moment Sara moved her leg over to straddle him only then did she realise the extent of Grissom's arousal that matched her own. Their hands were now wondering over each other's bodies. Grissom began to undo the zip at the back of Sara's dress and that was when Sara stopped him "Where's your bedroom?"

TBC!!

Reviews very much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

The journey to the bedroom seemed like the longest journey Grissom had been on filled with fondling and kissing. As they reached the bedroom door Grissom started on Sara's zip again only this time she didn't stop him. Grissom pulled the zip down slowly wanting to make this moment last forever, as the zip reached the bottom Grissom pulled the dress over Sara's head revealing her beautifully firm breasts and black, silk thong. Grissom stood back to admire her natural beauty, taking in every inch of her body wanting to photograph this into his memory forever, how perfectly shaped her breasts are and her extremely sexy long legs.

Sara gave him an erotic smile and walked in to kiss him again, Grissom grabbed the door handle to his bedroom and pushed it open. Grissom guided Sara to his bed and laid her down onto it. Grissom kissed his way down Sara's chin to her neck and began to suck on the sensitive part below the ear lobe cupping her breast as he did so producing a moan from the back of Sara's throat. Grissom proceeded by making his way to Sara's breast licking around the outside of the nipple before bringing it into his mouth where he sucked and lightly bit on it which made Sara give a loud moan, Grissom paid just as much attention to her other breast and began to rub Sara over her thong that was wet with her juices this drove Sara mad.

Grissom kissed his way down Sara's stomach till he arrived at the top of her thong, Grissom cud hear Sara's breathing heighten with anticipation as Grissom's fingers grazed under the top of her thong before he began to slowly pull it off revealing Sara's freshly shaved pussy like she was expecting for this to happen. Grissom cock became even harder which he didn't think was possible, just the sight of Sara's soaking wet pussy open and begging for his attention just drove Grissom insane.

Grissom could hear Sara take a sharp intake of breath as he opened her folds and inserted a finger, which made Sara scream. Grissom also began rub Sara's swollen clit in a circular rotation with his thumb lightly at first but then began to add more pressure, this made Sara scream with pleasure. Grissom replaced his thumb with his mouth and tongue, inserting a second finger into Sara, finding her g spot and rubbing it lightly. Sara's back arched at the feeling, Grissom knew Sarah was close and began to suck harder on her clit making her legs twitch with the sensations. With that Sara's walls clamped on to Grissom's fingers a sign that she was extremely close, Grissom rubbed her g spot one more time, which sent Sara over the edge. The room was filled with the sound of Sara's screams of pleasure as waves of pleasure engulfed her entire body.

As Sara began to calm down Grissom came on top of her bringing her mouth to his for a kiss only this time it wasn't a kiss full of passion and lust it was a kiss filled with love and want. Grissom positioned himself between her legs and Sara guided him into her. He waited a second for Sara to adjust and thrust him self deep inside of her. Producing a groan from the back of Grissom's throat. He began to slowly thrust into her their rhythm was in perfect sync like this was meant to be. Grissom's need to pound himself him self inside of her was growing but he wanted to make this last as long as possible and knew he wouldn't hold out long if the pace picked up. Grissom could feel Sara dig her nails into his back "faster" Sara screamed and Grissom obeyed what she said by thrusting into her as hard and as fast as could trying with all his mite to hold on then he felt Sara clench around him and the sound of Sara screaming out his name just drove Grissom over the edge and spilled his seed deep inside of her. Grissom remained inside of her as they caught their breath back then rolled off of her "that was… words can't even say what that was" Grissom said looking deep into Sara's eye's "I love you Sara, I've never loved someone as much as I do now?"

"I love you too Grissom" Sara breathed and then they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Grissom was right, this truly was the beginning of something special!

THE END!

I'd like to thank Odeepblue for all the reviews :) and also my insomnia because without it I wouldn't have got this done lol.

What did you all think thumbs up or down?


End file.
